


Accessories

by maryfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prompt Challenge, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Marauders' Era, The Golden Snitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: James would never make a good Hufflepuff.





	

James was always losing things. Scarf, school tie, hat, quills, the list went on and on. It had been bad enough during school, but at least Remus was a good finder (maybe a secret Hufflepuff, that one) and managed to keep his friend put together at least during the week.

  
He always looked messier during the full moon week, which of course he exploited, ruffling his hair more than usual and making more of a show of himself than even the usual tolerant Gryffindors could stand.

  
Now that he was married, his problem with accessories carried into Godric's Hollow. Lily had finally thrown up her hands and just put a wooden crate by the front and back doors and told him she would dump anything of his she found into there and he could go hunting for things his own self from now on.

  
Today was no exception - it was snowing, the first of the year and James wanted to take Harry outside to play in the small yard. It was unfair to keep the child inside constantly, and the wards had recently been strengthened and extended to allow for a small plot of garden and a bit of grass space where Harry was wont to be lounging with Padfoot on sunny days on a blanket with Lily in the dirt nearby.

  
He checked upstairs, downstairs, and in his lady's chamber to no avail. "Lily!" he yelled, coming down the stairs in a tear. "Sirius is going to be here in ten minutes, where are my gloves?"

  
"Don't care," she called back from the kitchen in a deadly sweet tone.

  
"Aw, come on, Lils, help me out?" James leaned against the doorjamb, watching his gorgeous, irritating wife feed their son as the first snowflakes of October fell outside the kitchen window.

  
Harry giggled and reached for the spoon Lily had suspended just shy of his mouth. "Mumma, poon!"

  
Lily turned back to her son and fed him the soft carrot puree. "No, James. Did you even look for them?"

  
"Of course I did! I looked in our room, both the crates, and in the hall cupboard. They've bloody well disappeared this time. I'd better just buy a new pair," he replied, sitting down beside Harry and giving her better eyes than Padfoot when he was begging.

  
Before she could roll her eyes at him, Sirius blew in the back door, black woolen gloves edged in fur clamped in one hand.   
"Prongs, found these in the saddlebag on the bike. Know anyone missing a pair of gloves?"

  
Lily pointed her spoon at James. "This one, again. It's ridiculous - I'm going to start sticking them to his you-know-what, maybe he'd stop losing them."

  
James paled and Sirius broke into laughter, tossing the gloves at James and coming over to kiss his godson's head. Harry beamed up at him, face dotted orange, and lifted his arms. "Pa'foo, up!" The dogfather obliged and Harry shivered as he hit Sirius' snow covered jacket. "Brr!" But he made no move to get down since his father obliged with a warming and drying charm. 

"Back from Dumbledore's mission already?" he asked, and they began to discuss Order business and the recent Death Eater attacks until Lily pushed them outside just before dark. The snow had layered the small yard with about two inches and the fairy lights that decorated the outside made the white world glittering and magical for the little boy getting his first interactive glimpse of snow. 

His laughter was enough to chase away the shadows of the war, for now, and the damp scarf, gloves and coat that were deposited in the back door crate were evidence that for at least one day, James could keep all his accessories in one place.

END 

**Author's Note:**

> Daily Prompt for The Golden Snitch on ff dot net - 4/6/17 - Gloves


End file.
